1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates in general to power supplies for electronic devices, and more particularly, but not exclusively, to a direct current (DC) uninterruptible power supply (UPS) for use in computing environments having an auto-ranging backup voltage capability.
2. Description of the Related Art
An uninterruptible power supply (UPS), also known as an uninterruptible power source, uninterruptible power system, continuous power supply (CPS), or a battery backup is a device which maintains a continuous supply of electrical power to connected equipment by supplying power from a separate source when utility power is not available. A UPS differs from an auxiliary power supply or standby generator, which generally does not provide instant protection from a momentary power interruption.
While not limited to safeguarding any particular type of equipment, a UPS is typically used to protect computers, telecommunications equipment, or other electrical equipment where an unexpected power disruption could cause injuries, business disruption, or data loss. UPS units range in size from units that will back up a single computer to units that will power entire data centers or buildings.
The single phase AC electrical power available in computer or information technology (IT) centers is often classified as either low voltage or high voltage. The low voltage range is traditionally 90 to 132VAC. The high voltage range is traditionally 180 to 264VAC.